Nintendo Warriors
' '''Nintendo Warriors '''is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. It mixes the Nintendo universe characters with the gameplay of Dynasty Warriors. The game features several characters from Nintendo series like Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid and Star Fox. Gameplay Modes *'Story Mode- 'Play through the levels in Story Mode and unlock characters and weapons! *'Free Play- 'Play the levels from Story Mode, but you pick the characters on the Battlefield! *'Minigames- 'Play games like Capture the Castle, Defend the Triforce and many more! *'Horseback Battles- '''Take on levels riding a horse to battle hoards of enemies! Controls TBA Story Mode In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina are discussing recent attacks made on different kingdoms. They decide to go for a walk. As the reach the trainee's training area, a soldier tells them about monsters heading towards Toad Town. As the army stand at the gate, the monsters appear. At the end of the battle, Rosalina rushes to Mario and Luigi to tell them that Peach can't be found. The army march off out of Toad Town in search of the Princess. In Hyrule, Link, Princess Zelda and Impa are leading the Hylian army to battle. During the battle, King Dodongo is unleashed and knocks out one of the characters the player isn't playing as. The player has to find the character who has been knocked out and save them or else they will leave the battle. After defeating Dodongo, the three regroup and Impa tells Link and Zelda she found a red cap. Zelda presumes Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom are the attackers and the army marches on. Levels Toad Town Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina are in Peach's Castle. As they go out for a walk, a soldier appears and tells them about monsters heading towards Toad Town. Everyone prepares the army and meet at the enterance to Toad Toad. They look on to the enemies and the enemy's army charge towards the Mushroom Kingdom Army. After winning, the Mushroom Kingdom army cheer until Rosalina announces that Princess Peach was taken during the battle. Hyrule Narrator: Far away in the kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda rules over her kingdom with the help of Link and Impa. Hyrule is said to be where the powers of the gods were said to slumber. Monsters have appeared in the distance with the intent to destroy Hyrule and kill Link and Zelda. Link, Princess Zelda and Impa march the army to battle. Zelda gasps as she notices King Dodongo in a cage. After the army is defeated, Impa notices a red cap like Mario's. The three then presume that the Mushroom Kingdom made the attack. Tick-Tock Clock Narration: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and the Mushroom Kingdom army start their journey to Bowser's Castle and end up at Tick-Tock Clock, a place made up of machinery. However, they aren't the only new arrivals. Hundreds of monsters threaten to destroy the clockwork place. DLC Evil pack '''Four reskins- Princess Shroob (Peach), Dry Bowser (Bowser), Dark Link (Link) and Possessed Zelda (Zelda) One new character- Bowser Jr. Twilight Princess pack Two reskins- Ilia (Zelda) and Postman (Link) Two new characters- Twili Midna and King Bulbin Mario's allies Four new characters- Yoshi (with Birdo reskin), Toad (with Toadette reskin), Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Playable Characters Super Mario Mario- 'A strong fighter and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is kind and has a sense of justice. His weaponary consists of the Power-ups from the Mario Series, but he can also use F.L.U.D.D, a Chain Chomp or even a Kart. '''Luigi- '''Mario's younger brother. He is kind and a little cowardly compared to his brother, but he will get over his fears to make sure the universe is safe. He uses the Poltergust 5000 and various powers from the Mario series. '''Princess Peach- '''The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is determined to save everyone from danger whatever it costs. She uses her parasol, a rhythmic ribbon or even team up with Daisy. '''Rosalina- '''The protector of the Cosmos. She is caring and detemined to save the world from destruction, even at the cost of her own life. She can use her Wand, Star Bits or Launch Stars as her attacks. '''Bowser- '''The usual bad guy of the Mario series, but now he must team up with his enemy and defend the universes. He can use his shell or the Koopa Clown Car to attack. Secret Character- Secret Character- The Legend of Zelda '''Link- '''The hero of Hyrule. He can communticate with fairies and he has a sense of justice. He uses a sword, the Ball and Chain, the Master Sword. He can even have the Great Fairy attack for him. '''Zelda- '''The princess of Hyrule. She is beautiful, determined and brave. Her weaponry include the Light Arrows and a rapier. '''Impa- '''Princess Zelda's attendant. She is caring and determined to keep Princess Zelda safe. She wields a longsword. '''Sheik- '''A mysterious member of the Sheikah. She appears to Mario and Impa in a time of need just after Zelda goes missing. She's ready to defend the universe even if Samus is a bit skeptical and Rosalina is a bit suspicious. '''Ganondorf- '''The antagonist of The Legend of Zelda who contiously tries to steal the Triforce and Hyrule. He is Tabuu's loyal servant and helps him open the portals and take over the world, in exchange for the Triforce. After he was betrayed by Tabuu and locked in the portals after being defeated by the Hero Characters and after Tabuu was defeated, he manages to summon Ridley, Zant and Ghiraham to help him take over the world. He steals the triforces from Link, Zelda and a fiar . He is defeated after Link, Zelda and Impa get their friends to help them. '''Midna-' '''Ghirahim- Zant- Secret Character- Metroid '''Samus- '''An intergalactic bounty hunter and the main character of Metroid. When she is in her suit, she can use her Arm Cannon. She appears to Link, Zelda and Impa in a time of need at the Half-Way point. '''Zero Suit Samus- '''An intergalactic bounty hunter and the main character of Metroid in her Zero Suit. When she is her Zero Suit, she can use her Paralyzer, her Plasma Whip or the Jet Boots. She loses her Power Suit during the fight between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule and becomes a playable character at that point '''Ridley- '''The main antagonist of Metroid. He is the leader of the Space Pirates and he is the one who killed Samus' parents. He is summoned by Tabuu to destroy the Heroes who go through the Portal of Space at Bowser's Castle. After being defeated by Luigi and Link, he is locked in a portal. After the defeat of Tabuu, Ganondorf gets enough power to escape and summon Ridley, Zant and Ghirahim. After being defeated he pays respect to the heroes and flies off. He swipes with his powerful claws and bites with his huge mouth for attacks. Playable Characters Gallery 100px-Mario SSB4.png|Mario 274px-Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi Princess Peach Hair Flip.png|Princess Peach Rosalina Model SSB4.png|Rosalina BowserSpaceProfile.png|Bowser LinkHW.png|Link Hyrule Warriors Zelda TP Clothes.png|Princess Zelda 630px-Hyrule Warriors Impa Longsword Artwork.png|Impa 370px-HW Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Ghirahimrender.png|Ghirahim Zant.png|Zant Samus250.png|Samus Samus top.png|Zero Suit Samus Massive Ridley.png|Ridley Pit KIU.png|Pit Palutena Icon SSB5.png|Palutena Viridi.png|Viridi